


In Which Two Girls Show up Late and Find The Class is Already at Recess

by Johns_Burrtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Graphic Description, Lolicon, Public Sex, School, Urination, im weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johns_Burrtle/pseuds/Johns_Burrtle
Summary: Two little girls show up late to class while thebothersare at Recess and have some fun while they are at it!





	In Which Two Girls Show up Late and Find The Class is Already at Recess

Evelyn (10)  
Justice (10)

Evelyn and Justice were two young sisters who were always early to class. Today was an exception as the roads were blocked wirh snow on their steet and, apparently, their street only. The little girls were late. Looking at the sisters, nothing was out of the ordinary. Evelyn was the shorter one who was a bit on the plumper side. She had long blonde hair that she never seemed to really brush, all be it it was strong and thick. She had sparkling blue eyes. The two girls WERE twins, who had the same eye color. Justice also had blonde hair that was a bit darker than Evelyns. They both had the same hair length. Justice was of normal height for her age and a little bit thinner than her sister. Both girls seemed super innocent, however, ever since they were 8-ish 9-ish, they had been engaging in, how to put it, unpure acts. Nothing on the light side, either, full on face sitting and urinating and everything kinky possible. The girls hid under their facade, no one new, not even their parents. The late students found themselves coming in when they saw others going out. They new they must be added to the roster so they waited for the vlass to come back in, in the classroom they sat. About 4 minutes passed of the younger, Evelyn, staring at Justice with her hungry eyes. Justice scooted her seat over to her sister and they kissed innocently.

One little peck was all it took before the girls were stacked. Meeting for another peck when suddenly Evelyn jumpted atop her older sister and started to explore her mouth with her tongue. They engaged in a heated kiss, sharing their saliva and making a mess of their chins. Justice licked her younger sisters cheek before switching to a lieing down position with her on the top. Their heated kiss lasted a good 30 seconds before Justice pulled away for air. The girls took a while to breathe in the air. Evelyn looked up at Justice to continue the kiss. Whay she saw was a seen of justice sitting atop a random students desk with her panties off, her fluids dropping from the desk and onto the chair. "Come and eat your lunch since we missed it" Said Justice's raspy and young voice. Evelyn crawled over to her older sister and took off her own panties. Evelyn began to stick her tongue in and out of her sisters tight pussy. Justice moaned through her soft lips as she watched her sister lovingly eat her. The girls continued for about 3 minutes before the older. Justice looked at her watch and let out a soft, "40 more minutes til they come back, lets cum until they come." Evelyn nodded, sitting on top of her beloved sister. They started to rub their sopping pussies together back and forth. Evelyn parted her mouth, inviting Justice to kiss her, in which she took the invitation with great speed. They were making out rougher then two pornstars. They gradually built roughness in their kiss while they quickly rubbed together their cunts. Soon they both squirted all over their uniforms.

"Let me share my urine with you!" Yelled Justice in a more rough voice. "Only if I can, too." Evelyn said, already mowing her face to her sisters tight cunt. "Deal" Justice said, peeing all over her sister's innocent face. Evelyn peed on the floor without caring about anything anymore besides her beloved sister. The girls continued their heated kiss with much more force. Evelyn bit Justice's plump bottom lip and licked it lovingly. "Off with the shirts!" Yelled Evelyn, tearing off the twos' shirts. This left the girls in only their kneesocks and slippers. Evelyn stuck her fingers inside of Justice and the older did the same. They quickly started moving their fingers in and out in a frantic motion. The girls moaned for more as they sped up quickly. The girls finished all over each other's naked body. "Fu-fuck me." Said the out of breath younger twin. "If I am correct, I have a-" Justice broke out of her sentence to look throughput her bookbag. Her thick arms soon pulled out a pink vibe. "Its your fave." Said Justice's calm and raspy voice. It was a two sided pink vibrator that curves into a perfect formation. Both girls could reach each other's mouth while barely in. Justice stuck one end inside of her sister and the other in her own and turned it on, sending them into a euphoric shock. The girls fucked the dildo until the bell quietly rang. The girls quickly got dressed and cleaned up the student's desk with paper towels, slipping the vibration back into the owners bookbag. The girls got added and they continued the day as if nothing had happened. The class never knew about their rendezvous.


End file.
